Tragedy Unexpected
by xxsoulesswriter
Summary: SS,someET Sakura has just transferred from Tomoeda, Japan to Hong Kong. She can be friends with anyone but the coldhearted Syaoran has let her down. They hate each other's guts but fate made them fall in love but...full summary inside
1. Waking Up

Anime: CCS Cardcaptors Sakura (don't need to know what it is to read)  
Title: Tragedy unexpected  
author: xxsoulesswriter

Type: Tragedy && Romance && Humor

**FIRST FANFIC…WHOOOOHOOO**

SUMMARY:

SxSSakura has just transferred from Tomoeda, Japan to Hong Kong. She can be friends with anyone but the cold-hearted Syaoran has let her down. They hate each other guts but fate made them fall in love but something suddenly comes up that can separate them forever…

MAIN CHARACTORS read if you don't know about CCS :  
Sakura Kinomoto: a typical 15-year old teenager. She has a cheerful personality and friendly letting her make friends with ALMOST everyone. She's beautiful outside and inside. (A/N: Syaoran havta see that in her)

Syaoran Li: a arrogant but strong 15-year old teenager. He's cold-hearted and he mostly being an individual. (A/N: I'll change that soon….evil laugh)

Tomoyo Daidoujii: well she's basically a crazy girl obsessed with taping well….everything….also shes SAKURA's best friend/cousin.

Eriol Hiiragizawa: well he's SYAORAN's best friend/cousin. (haha)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the CCS characters….if u think I do den go DIE cuz I just told you I don't…**

**CHAPTER 1: Morning**

"hey kaiijou(sp? Also it means MONSTER in jap.) wake up"

Sakura took her pillow and put it over her head.

she mumbled the words "not-a-kaiijou!" inside her pillow

Her brother quickly took the pillow from her while she quickly put her hands to her ears.

"HAHAHAHA…" he laughed while he poured the freezing water all over her.

"HOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She screamed while she ran to her washroom.

He smirked and ran out of the room before she could start torturing her.

She quickly wiped up the water on her face.

"TOUYAAAA IM GONNA GET YOU NOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she shouted while she ran after him chasing him.

He quickly heard her shout and he started smirking at her.

He turned his head back and there….now….she was just 4 inches close to him.

'I need a LESS athletic sister, she can get revenge EASILY...'

He quickly ran into the nearest room. He ended up in the washroom. He signed in relief since it was the WASHROOM…hello who would follow him in here?

He locked the door shut and yelled "I'm SHITTING come back when I'm done use your own…"

She reached the doorway of the room her brother ran into. She was about to turn the doorknob but heard Touya yell out before she could open.

(A/N: of course I'll tell you why she suddenly was about to open it…nahhh you'll find out later….im SO evil…MUAHAHAHA….P..nahhhhh)

She signed. 'I'll get him after…' with that last thought she quickly ran up to her room. She went into her room and glanced at the clock '7:15' (A/N: school starts at 7:30 and the distance from her house and school is about 20mins of walking)…her eyes widened… "HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!"

She ran (A/N: with her athletic skills P…haha) at the speed of light, dressing within 40 seconds and ran through her house grabbing a piece of toast from her brother.

Touya was standing there beside the counter and he suddenly saw a fast blur ran past him snatching his piece of toast out of his hand…his gaw dropped as he saw his sister run…he suddenly realised what happened so he banged his fist on the counter…

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…." He yelled in pain. 'why did I ever be nice to her?'

She ran (A/N: notice shes RUNNING?) to school. She looked at her watch '7:31'…."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…."

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

'I'm late for my first day of school' --;;

A large gate was infront of her school.

Her eyes widened as she saw the size of her new(A/N: I'm sorry to interrupt but get this….is NEW………..you get why she didn't know which Touya went to?...alright for all you DUMDUM heads out there….its means she has MOVED alright?) private school.

An ugly-old-wrinkled-strict-looking lady came up to the gate.

"Young child what are YOU doing here at this time…? The bell has already rung I demand an explaination…" she said while she tapped her foot.

"s-so-sorry…" I said looking down. I really actually didn't want to see her face any longer too ugly for my standing…hehe…but I really WAS nervous. 'is ALL private schools like this?'

Since dad hasn't been able to afford private school until now…

_-----------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------_

Fujitaka looked at his children as they walked into the living room. He smiled as he saw them come in.

"Dad, why have you called in a family meeting? Wait... is it GOOD or BAD?" Sakura said with a hint of fear…

"Well….you can have an opinion on it…." He said with a smile.

Touya saw cheerfulness in his dad's eyes and smiled back.

Sakura seeing her dad and brother smile reassured her that it was something not to fear.

"so what is it?" with a crack in her voice.

"my boss called and got me a raise" he said trying to be calm

"o… that's it?" she said with a disappointment in her voice.

Fujitaka smiled "actually…no that's not it…" There was some silence. "he said I get a promotion from being top employee every year so….we're moving to hong kong for my promotion!" he said with deep cheerfulness in his voice.

Sakura and Touya both yelled in happiness.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked with a HUGE smile on her face knowing she'll get to have new friends…

"Tomorrow so let's get packing"

"alright…" Sakura answered and both her and her brother left for their rooms.

------------------------END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------

**HAHA dee end..P cliffy…kinda well you ALL wanna know what's next so there…it's a CLIFFY..haha**

And so I wanna say….IM SLEEPY now R&R plz…I'll update probably SOON 1/2 days later anyways so its LATE now I need at least 3/4 reviews or else I wont update I know its VERY low expectation but I STILL wanna see ppl reading it…haha…and also its my FIRST FANFICTION :D

P.S. I also wanna ask if it was too short...im srry if ya think so...im gonna SLEEP now its near midnite


	2. First Day of School

Yeahhh its ME again with a NEW chapter...im mad dat i got 13 hits yet 1 review i need more, i'll luv ya if u review MEEE plzzz...welll HERE IT IS

BTW **disclaimer: I DON'T own any of CCS characters buh I'll kill you if you say I do...takes out pistol**

Chapter 2: first day of school

* * *

"well young lady, you don't look like you're from around here so follow me to the office also take this"

She ripped a piece from her notebook and handed Sakura it.

'detention slip for...' her eyes widened... '2 WEEKS...wow I hate private schools...why so strict well I'll be having detention for quite a LONG time'

Sakura followed the guidance councillor to the office.

A pretty young lady asked in a gentle voice "Hi You're new around here right?"

She nodded.

"What's your name and grade?"

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, age 15 and grade 10" she quickly said.

The secretary smiled and nodded.

"your homeroom is 101 and this is your secdule" placing a sheet of paper on the top of her desk.

"ehh...thanks..erm" she glanced at the secretary lable (what r those things called? scratches head) "ms...sasake"

The women chuckled "its Ms. Sasaki"

"Gomen ne (sry in jap)"

"doesn't matter..." she said with a smile.

_NOT in da office anymore_

She looked at her sheet and the top of the door where it says the number. '101'

She signed and turned the doorknob.

"Ahhh...you're here. Alright class attention" he clapped for attention, right away everyone was silent.

'wow...so obedient...'

(syaoran's POV) he looked at the new student infront of the class...it was a girl... his sweat dropped. 'Uh oh anyother slut that's going to drool ALL over me' he groaned. 'but she doesn't look half bad either. She has green emerald eyes with a cute face. Not half bad. Gorgeous.' He suddenly realized what he just thought and mentally slapped himself. 'what are you thinking? You know she's one of those drooling, ugly whore. Now shut up and listen to your teacher.'

"We have a new student this year even though she's a little late... so please give us an introduction of yourself..."

Her sweat dropped. (anime style)

"ehh hi im sakura kinomoto well sorry I'm a bit late my annoying brother is getting to me in the morning aways...so I'm looking forward to this new school" she said with a smile.

' I like her already' thought Tomoyo.

' she seems nice...NOT I hate her already...' Syaoran thought.

'haha I wanna meet her hopefully being one of her new friends...' Eriol smiled.

" well thanks for the great introduction, I'm sure that you'll have a pleasant year at Hong Kong academy (MADE UP)"

'I guess not everyone in private schools is really like that crummy old bat' she smirked to herself. The teacher interrupted her thoughts.

He looked around the room while she was thinking to herself. 'ahhh over there beside Mr. Li' he smiled knowing something like a cheerful young girl like her and the cold-hearted Li will defiantly, have some kind of relationship.

"Sakura, why don't you sit beside Mr. Syaoran Li over there?" he said smiling.

She nodded while she smiled back.

"Syaoran can you please raise your hand?"

A hand poped into Sakura's view.

(sakura's POV) She glanced at the owner of the hand that poped up and saw a pair of amber eyes looking back. 'wow he's cute...'... 'WTF did I just say? I don't even know him...'... 'but he has that messy hair and handsome face' she mentally slapped herself. 'my thoughts...STFU' (end of POV)

She smiled and walked over to her new seat.

"Hi Li, is everyone here so cheerful other then the ugly guidance councillor?"

He smirked. "pretty much, wish it wasn't well leave me alone I want to concentrate" with irritation in his voice.

She frowned. "fine...i'll leave you alone..." she muttered under her breathe: "loser..."

He got angry hearing what she called him. "WHAT? Me a loser you ARENT making sense", whispering glancing at the teacher's back.

She put on her innocent smile. "What! I said nothing..."

He groaned in anger. "yes you did, I heard you..." he said a BIT too loud.

Their classmates glanced their way including the teacher.

"Li, for talking I need to give you 2 days detention"

Syaoran groaned with annoyance, hearing her smirk. He ignored it and went back to concentrating.

**_LUNCH_** (sorry the morning is just too boring to describe just think of your regular morning in class with boring lectures...)

Sakura bought her lunch and seeing which table she should sit. She spotted an empty table and sat down on a chair against the table.

Tomoyo quickly saw Sakura eating on a table that was only herself.

'She needs company' with that thought she smiled and ran over to Sakura's table.

"hey, so what happened when Syaoran Li got a detention?"

"oh hey... we were whispering to each other and the teacher caught him..." she smirked.

"haha lucky him eh?"

"yeahhh..."

"I hear we're having a group project soon about a 4 people group..."

"yeahh..."

Eriol Hiiragizawa saw the girl group and interrupted their conversation.

"May I be in it too?" smiling

"yeah sure why not?" Sakura said, liking him already.

Eriol saw his cousin/best friend walk by and used his shoe and hit Syaoran with it. (he has GREAT aim from playing games and sports a lot...)

(Syaoran's POV) I felt a hit on my head which hurt which made me : "  
OWWWW...WTH?" I looked what hit my head...lucky for me is a shoe o joy... I heard Eriol laughing also with some girl voices. (END)

"hey wanna join us I mean I still have my other shoe" with a grin and holding up his other shoe.

He groaned. "fine just...put on your shoe..."

He was shocked to see Tomoyo and Sakura there.

"hey you wanna come in out group project?"

"sure..."

"that's great..."

Syaoran looked where he can sit but only found an empty spot beside Sakura.

He frowned as he sat beside her.

Meling ran out of no where with a chair and put it on the side of the group's table.

"hey guys, I didn't know my CUTE cousin had new friends" smiling.

"haha yeahh CUTE cousin" Eriol said eyeing Syaoran, which earned him one of Syaoran's dealth glares.

"I heard Shigenoi-sensei(professor Shigenoi, I made up that name, wut else can i think of? my brain is busted...) said that we have 5 ppl group project"

"o REALLY? cool then you can join our group"

They all finished their lunches and went to their lockers...

(and surprise, surprise they're all near locker areas...haha)

They ran to their classes once they heard the last lunch bell rang.

Tomoyo and Eriol was going to Geography, while Meling, Syaoran and Sakura going to Science.

Tomoyo and Eriol switching voices (their conversation)

Tomoyo: "hey didn't Sakura and Syaoran look so KAWAIII (cute in jap) TOGETHER?"

"haha yeah I guess...but I think we look even MORE kawaii" earning Tomoyo's blush.

"well its matchmaking time.."

"haha I AGREE..."

And on they go about EVIL plans...

------------------------------END of CHAPTER2-------------------------------

Heyyy see if you guys liked it anyways you'll find out about everything later..haha...

So REVIEWWWWWWWWW plzzzz...


	3. Starting the Project

Haha I luv u guys 4 those who reviewed…n' 4 those dat's reading my fanfic PLZ review or jus say u're reading it but w/e would be GREAT I'd appreciate it..also if my spelling of some main stuff jus tell me…n' comments and ideas are welcome just I MIGHT not use it…anywayys you want to start the story right:D well here ya ARE:

ehh shit I forgot to reply to REVIEWS I love u ppl so here r my replys ):

**Simoo:** haha thxxx and guess what? I UPDATED tah dah! D

**Patelgirls:** ehhh SORRY I forgot about my OWN sum '' patelgirls falls anime style the back of my neck

**dbzgtfan2004****** haha thxxxxxxx and see…see…I updated

OK now lets START weeee…..

CHAPTER 3: Starting the project…

"I would like you all to choose your own group of 5,"

They all nodded as they stood up finding their group, even though they all chose their group before this class.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meling all stood together at the corner of Professor Shiegnoi's classroom.

"I would you all to choose a candidate to come up here to get your project started."(a/n that's what happens a lot in my class)

"ok…who wants to go" Eriol said inside his circle of friends.

"I will!" Meling said right away and ran up to the table of stationary.

She came back with 3 textbooks and 5 booklets. They all took a booklet and Meling placed the textbooks on the ground. Tomoyo chose to read it aloud inside the group.

_History Project Requirements (Due in 3 days)_

_Your Name:_

_Your Group Members,_

_Choose World War I or World War II_

_Express…….(I can't think of anything else anyways lets skip this sheet)_

Tomoyo finished reading it.

"we should go after school and study a lot, one first day lets go to library to get the research then you guys can come to my house if Touya isn't home…" Sakura suggested.

Everyone's thought:

'who's Touya and what's wrong with Touya?'

END of everyone's thought

"who's Touya and what's wrong with Touya?" Syaoran asked, speaking everyone's mind.

"oh… I didn't tell you guys yet? He's my protective brother that hates every guy-friend I had since I was little.." she said in a o-you-didn't-know voice.

"what being would protect an unimportant being like u?" smirking.

Her face was burning red and her vain popped up. (NO its NOT embarssment for all you red-on-someone's-face-must-mean-their-blushing ppl)

"WHAT! For all I know is that _you're the_ one that wouldn't have someone protecting you because of your ugliness..!" she snapped back sending one of her "special" dealth glares.

If looks could kill…..

"HAH…like I NEED protection from someone and anyways why would more than HALF of the population of girls here drools over me! Can't say anything to THAT can you?" smiling at his beautiful "as-a-matter-of-fact" come back.

She got even redder. "I'm not going to even waste another breath on you…" she said that and quickly looked the other way, arms crossing.

"ehhh…guys? erm….we have a project due in 3 days we have to get to work FAST and choose world war I or II.." Tomoyo said.

"I'm not going to agree with HIM!" Sakura yelled and pointed to Syaoran.

"I agree!" Syaoran yelled back too also pointed to Sakura..too….

Everyone except those two yelling freaks (haha..yeahhh so what? they gonna be less yelling freaks later one in the fanfic…D), sweat dropped (anime style) with their heads hung from their shoulders.

"guys...stop fighting cuz we aren't gonna separate you two because we CAN'T just TRY to cooperate…please…for me…sakura…" giving sakura her puppy dog eyes..

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, being sucked in her eyes…she quickly looked away (a/n would have thought that would happen right? nahhh sakura didn't look away..LOL)

Sakura groaned. "fine…."

Tomoyo smiled. "YAY!" she cheered, and then she gave Sakura a hug.

Sakura on the other hand, rolled her eyes…

_AFTER school…_(srry I can't think of a regular day cuz im not at school anywayys its WAY too boring so lets skip the school part D)

They all met under a cherry blossom tree. "hey so you guys are coming over right?" Sakura asked. They all nodded. "but we have to get some extra books for research" Tomoyo said, glancing Eriol's way, Eriol looking back at Tomoyo with question marks in his eyes.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V.**

'Eriol better remember the plan…' as she glanced at Eriol. Her eyes narrowed as she saw question marks in his eyes.

**End of Tomoyo's POV**

**Eriol's POV**(im SORRY that im changing POV's back and forth please stick with me….i apoligise very much)

Tomoyo glanced my way. 'WHAT? why are you staring at me like that?' Her eyes narrowed as she saw the question marks in my eyes. 'wait…must be about Sakura and Syaoran….ALRIGHT I know…the PLAN…hehe…how could I forget..?' he thought as he rubbed his neck.

**End of Eriol's POV**

Tomoyo seeing Eriol remember about the "plan" fell. (anime style)

**Sakura, Syaoran POV**( so SORRY…rubbing the back of my neck…readers: falls anime style )

'what is going on? they're up to something…' looking suspiciously at (ok, sakura looked at Tomoyo since they're best friends and Syaoran looks at Eriol)

**end of their POV**

**Meling's POV** (eeeeeeeeekkkkk runs away from angry readers….with their pitchforks and torches, chanting "KILL xxsoulesswriter")

'hmmm….their up to something…WAIT it must be Tomoyo's matchmaking…urgh since Sakura is new and hates Syaoran and well they look KAWAI together in her opinion…yeahh I agree, ' smiling, she opened her bag writing a note to Tomoyo.

She scribbled quickly and she handed the note to Tomoyo.

**End of her POV**

Tomoyo grabbed the letter before Sakura could get it.

_I know about your matchmaking for Sakura and Syaoran, I wanna help._

Tomoyo smiled looking up at Meling as she stuff the letter in her pocket.

There was silence upon them so Tomoyo wanted to scruch up the group.

"Last night, I had a dream of playing with my childhood friend before I moved here and I asked my mom about it and she said it was my cousin and guess who that is? SAKURA OVER HERE..hehe…" she came over to Sakura giving her a HUGE hug.

"haha REALLY? that's why I felt like I knew you.." her sweat dropped as Tomoyo hugged her tighter.

"yup" Tomoyo replyed.

"ehhh….Tomoyo can-you-get-off-..me!" Sakura said as her face got redder when Tomoyo hugged her tighter..

"o.hoho..sorry about that sakura-chan" as she let go of sakura.

"o..its (pant)o-(pant)-o-(pant)-k-…."Sakura said trying to catch her breath.

Syaoran smirked.

Sakura's POV

'I heard syaoran smirk and O does he have the nerve…' she thought as her face got hotter.

"well keep talking cuz-" she faced Eriol "ERIOL! HUG HIM OR ELSE I'LL GET THE PICTURE TOMOYO HAS AND SHE GAVE ME!OHOHOHO!"

Eriol quickly heard me and began to hug Syaoran.

I laughed nonstop with Tomoyo and meling, seeing Syaoran's face rising temperature.

End of Sakura's POV

"hehe…well we should start going to the library" Tomoyo said after they finished with their laughs and when Syaoran started taking off his backpack, hitting Eriol with it.

"yeah.." syaoran said in agreement.

They all walked to the library together. And found 5 books each for World War II.

"ok let's head my house" Sakura said as she lead them to her house.

They all walked to Sakura's house. (too much walking for my sake )

Sakura took her key out of her pocket and slowly pushed it into the keyhole of the front door. She turned the doorknob.

"HEY ANYONE HOME?" she yelled in the empty house. No response came.

"I guess not" she said as she turned to her friends.

"ok so lets head up to my room." They all nodded.

"one more thing…I have a study room and also one room for computers."

Meling shouted once she said computers. "I'LL GO FOR RESEARCH ON COMPUTER!" She quickly asked Sakura where her computer room was. She ran towards the direction sakura pointed to. As she ran she said to herself "Part A, complete."

"so…two people for books and two for study room"

"hey Eriol lets go to study room" she said winking at him, dragging him to her study room, making him blush madly.

"ehhh…its US only right?" Syaoran said looking at her, wanting a reply.

"yeahh,..i guess…lets go up to my room I don't wanna hear the flirtiness of Tomoyo and Eriol…"making herself giggle at the thought. also making Syaoran laugh at her joke..or not so joke..but whatever…(a/n yeahh its not THAT funny but w/e)

They ran upstairs to her room, carrying their bags and books. They put their books and bags on her bed. Sakura sat one her bed groaning, seeing the piles of books to look through.

"at least we aren't doing this alone.."

"yeah.."

"ok, we REALLY can't keep fighting if we have to work together lets just agree that to TRY and cooperate.." Syaoran sighed hearing his own words, not expecting to hear from himself too.

She too sighed."fine…" not knowing they were being filmed up no other than Tomoyo and Eriol.

They sneaked a TINY camera (a/n your finger sized ones, im not sure about this stuff and I'm not sure if it exists..srry if I got it wrong review me if such things exist…THX)

"The Sakura I knew from childhood days, always hid a key under her room mat" she whispered to Eriol.

He nodded in response. He felt silver under the doormat and quickly pulled the door while Tomoyo locked it.

"must be the wind" syaoran said quickly pushing the door back but it stayed shut. 'WT-'

"errr…sakura?"

"yeahh?" she said in a worried tone.

"we're …stuck.." he let out a gulp.

her face shows shock.

HEHE…dat's it wait for the next one..im kinda stuck so ideas, ideas I don't know much about whats next… so ideas and reviews COME to ME!hehe…ok now I want you to click that purple button below..yep its DAT oone,…D anywayys I hope you people like the fact im updating DAILY but I don't think I will once I have more chores loaded on my list at home P geshhh its SUMMER anywayys R&R!haha….


	4. Doing No work at all

well now that I'm done having much plans..well not exactly cuz im making graphics and stuff for my friend's site. I'm gonna be a staff so anywayys I'm still working on that buh u angry readers want me to update soon so here it is P

CHAPTER 4:Doing No work at all...

_---------------------------------last chapter-----------------------------------_

"_The Sakura I knew from childhood days, always hid a key under her room mat" she whispered to Eriol._

_He nodded in response. He felt silver under the doormat and quickly pulled the door while Tomoyo locked it._

"_must be the wind" syaoran said quickly pushing the door back but it stayed shut. 'WT-'_

"_errr…sakura?"_

"_yeahh?" she said in a worried tone._

"_we're …stuck.." he let out a gulp._

_her face shows shock._

_---------------------------------end of flashback -----------------------------------_

"AHHHHH……….." sakura screamed in frustration.

"well…we better work on our project… that's all we can do right now.." he signed and took a book from the pile of stuff( I don't think I should call it "stuff" but I can't describe it anything else P) on the ground.

She nodded in agreement. She TRYED putting the information in her head while she read the book, with a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. She stared at the page she was looking at and kept repeating the same sentence '_In World War II, they were sent to prisoner of war caps for just being Nazis and were killed and punished in …_" she signed in confustion.

"erm….Syaoran?"

"yeah?"

"I need help.." she confessed.

"ehh…alright.." he hopped over to the other side of the bed where sakura was and sat right next to her.(in her opinion, TOO close)

She moved a little to get rid of their closeness. "what are you doing?" he asked.

"umm…" she was a bit quiet to say they were too close.

"I need to be able to read you know…" he said as he skidded over to Sakura just as close as they've been before but closer.

_Where Tomoyo and Eriol is…_

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tomoyo shrieked at the sence of Syaoran helping Sakura out.

"ow…." Eriol said as he used his index finger to press against his ear a couple of times. And also he fell back on the floor hearing her suddenly shriek.

"hehe…im sorry Eriol…" she said as she leaned over to where Eriol was, with his back on the floor.

Eriol blushed madly. Tomoyo suddenly realized their position and blushed as madly as Eriol more even, if that's even possible.

_CUT! CUT! CUT! beautiful…ok dat was ME ok? ok…now lets get back to SAKURA and SYAORAN shall we?i mean you would wanna know about TOMOYO and ERIOL but I think you would wanna know about the main characters first? am I right? yes? then alright BACK TO where Syaoran and Sakura is.._

Syaoran leaned to look at the page Sakura was looking at (which was on the other side he was sitting on of sakura) as Sakura dropped her pencil on the book. She leaned over to pick it up as Syaoran, too was leaning over at the book.

She leaned over to pick it up to notice Syaoran accidentally pushing her to the side, making him fall next to her.

They were facing each other, lying on the bed, staring into each other's eyes.

Syaoran's POV.

She looks so beautiful with her emerald eyes and rosy lips… makes you wanna see how they taste don't they?

End…

then he did something unexpected.

He leaned over to her face with their foreheads touching. Sakura's heart pounded as he came closer. Syaoran could feel his heart beating so fast it could have been faster than a cheetah's running speed. He slowly moved his face even CLOSER to sakura's and kissed her rosy lips gently, giving her quite a shock by looking at her face. It was a very soft kiss. They realized what just happened and quickly both sat up and moved apart, not daring to look at each other, faced opposite ways and blushing furiously.

Their hearts were beating even faster as they replayed again and again what just happened.

"s-s-so-sorry…" he said softly as he looked down at his feet as he apologized.

"no…I'M sorry I should've been more concentrating on my book…"

With that, he said nothing and nodded as he went back to his own book.

She did the same, going back to her own book she was having problems with. Both, not knowing how they felt couldn't concentrate anymore for they were thinking about the kiss…

_Back to Tomoyo and Eriol…_

Eriol was shouting with joy inside his mind shouting again and again .. "kiss her…kiss her…kiss her.." his mind chanting again and again…

And guess what? he obeyed his mind. He leaned forwards, closer to Tomoyo and kissed her, and Tomoyo seemed to enjoyed it, with a great shock in her face and deepened it, missing the tv in front of them, that had Syaoran kissing Sakura.

--------End of Chapter 4-------

sorry…I WANTED to make it that short cuz I want more ppl into my story…well I KNOW what's ABOUT to happen next buh not quite shurr well R&R and I think I like the fact that LOVE happens…for all you Meling fans…SORRY next chapter..maybe…and the over protective Touya lovers is gonna see him SHINE in the next chapter… also I need VOTES for sad or happy ending..well I'll decide on votes cuz I can't decide myself anywayys…so R&R!

Ps...also i named it Doing No work at all... cuz i dun wanna give it away..so DATS it n' now i want VOTES..:D


	5. Dinner with Tomoyo

haha…sorry I didn't update lately..well it was because my cousins came… well here it is, ur chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Dinner with Tomoyo

A 22 year old man opened the door to his house as he came back from University. Tomoyo and Eriol quickly heard the door open as they came back to attention. They sped throught the hall and ran to unlock the door to Sakura's room so they wouldn't get in trouble. They unlocked it without getting un noticed. Sakura and Syaoran didn't notice the door being unlocked as they were thinking hard about the shocking actions.

Touya quickly walked up to Sakura's room, catching Tomoyo and Eriol at the tip of his eye, but chose to ignore it. He opened the door quietly as he spyed on his little sister. To his utmost shock, she wasn't alone in the room. His temper went up as he saw Sakura and just ONE other person, which was a guy.

He slammed the door open, causing great shock in both faces.

"YOU!" he shouted as he pointed to Syaoran, earning a dealth glare from the guy he glared back at.

"WHAT?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH MY SISTER, ALONE IN HER ROOM?"

"WE GOT LOCKED OUT BY TOMOYO AND ERIOL!"

"WHO ARE THEY!wait…I know Tomoyo but who's ERIOL!"

"SAKURA'S NEW FRIEND"

Sakura sweat dropped as she saw the scene, them yelling for no apparent reason.

"ermmm….Touya? (Touya turned to Sakura) ehh…you can stop shouting now…"

"oh…right but what is this gaki (brat in jap…I think…) doing here with you alone?"

"well…you see the wind closed the door and then I think Tomoyo locked us in here and well all we did was read for our project and we did nothing at all…" she lied… her voice was so convincing, it almost even convinced Syaoran.

He buyed it. "well he better leave now, its late already…" looking at his watch. "6:35pm"

"ehhh…right" with that, Syaoran ran out of the room, sending dealth glares at Meling, Tomoyo and Eriol that was waiting at the door for them to come down, and walked of their house.

"well…I guess you all should go home now except Tomoyo, my dear cousin, we didn't expect you here…well…ok just wait for our dad to come home."

"Great! then I shall invite my parents to come along?" she asked.

He nodded as he watched her leave. Sakura slowly crept back to her room, not wanting to help clean up for her cousin and her parents to arrive for dinner.

"and YOU!" he said pointing at Sakura that had stopped when he yelled at her.

she slowly turned around. "…yes..?"

"come down here NOW!" he shouted. (sorry about Touya yelling so much)

she went down the stairs, staring at her brother.

"go valcuum (sp?) the house, I'll give you…..2 hours or else I'll tell dad about you, not cleaning your room which is a mess…"

she groaned in defeat. "fine…" and with that, she went to valcuum.

He was cleaning the house by well CLEANING, putting stuff where it suppose tah be.

He called his dad, telling him about their cousin, aunt and uncle coming for dinner that night.

_------on the phone-----_

"so dad, when you coming home?"

"well I'm delighted to meet your aunt again…"

"yeah…Tomoyo seems like a very friendly girl, and made friends with Sakura already…"

"well I'll be home in 15 minutes, I'm driving now… so I have to close the phone"

They said their good byes and hung up.

_-----end of conversation-----_

The doorbell rang as Sakura finished taking a shower, wearing her occasional dress that wasn't too fancy but quite a great design adding a good quality. She brushed her hair within minutes and opened the door, seeing her cousin and her parents.

"Hi aunt and uncle, Tomoyo I haven't seen you guys for quite a while eh?"

"yeahh.. well you look lovely today for a pretty young lady.." Sonomi Daidouji smiled as she said that comment.

Mr. Daidouji smiled and nodded in agreement.

They all walked into the living room as Fujitaka Kinomoto prepared dinner.

"ahhh sorry I'm in a bit of a mess of cooking, please to see you again" he said smiling as he did an action, insisting they sat on the couch.

"can I go with Sakura to play, sir?" Tomoyo asked politely.

Fujitaka chuckled and smiled. "oh..i'm your uncle, no need to call me sir."

Tomoyo smiled and walked up the stairs to Sakura's room, knocking.

"yes?"

"it's me, Tomoyo"

"oh..hey… come in, the door's unlocked."

"haha…" she opened the door.

She looked around…It was blue, dark blue but it had square designs that was light blue, that added a touching of calmness and comfort. The draws are all wood or white. but a lot of the things were blue or pink that made the room match. Her walk in closet gave a girls favourite needs, and gave most attraction to the girls that entered.

"well this is a rather beautiful room. I absolutely LOVE the walk in closet, well can I look in it?" she asked.

"OF CORSE!"

She opened the closet and walked in, looking at Sakura's clothes.

"ermmm..no..no.no..no..NO!" she said as she threw down most of her sets of clothes.

"what!" sakura asked, quite shocked.

"well these for one thing DON'T match and the second thing, BAD quality… see..? these parts of the skirt is ripping…" she pointed to the half ripped part of her pink, 3 layered skirt that was one of this best looking of the closet. "well it may LOOK good but quality is the second thing you gotta look for… so throw all those clothes out, and welcome complete make over time with Tomoyo."

"but I don't NEED a make over"

"well….(she paused for a moment)…. you don't because in my eyes you're already so PRETTY and KAWAII but in boys' eyes, you need your clothes too…your clothes aren't the best, you look too normal…. you see… you want boys to find you special, not special pretty but special in every way…so well I'll make you look special"

"ermmm…fine…"

Tomoyo squeled in happiness and ran down, dragging her 50 pound bag and brought it (more like dragged it) to sakura's bedroom.

Sakura saw the bag and her sweat dropped, head hung from her shoulders.

"you planned all this before I even agreed?"

"well…or CORSE!"

"but where did you buy all the clothes?"

"I MADE THEM!...hehe…" she smiled as she look all the clothes from the bag and gave to sakura to model for her…

"ermmm…maybe after we're done the project..maybe…because dinner is ready in 10 minutes.."

Tomoyo pouted. "no…if you don't want tonight, that's fine well we'll do it tomorrow, after school, once we're done for the day for the project…"

"o-o-ok…" Sakura blurted out.

Touya yelled at them to come down for dinner. "OK!" Sakura yelled back as Tomoyo headed for the door. Sakura quickly kicked the big bag into her closet. It didn't fit. Sakura's sweat dropped and pushed the closet door again and again until she gave up and ran downstairs for dinner.

---------------------------------end of chapter 5---------------------------------

haha well at least it's not a CLIFFY today…well R&R

ps.:

VOTE!

Happy ending Sad ending


	6. Syaoran, Japan and Mall

HEYY! it's ME again…well HI everyone…I'm rather too stubborn to post this these few chapters:

disclainmer: I do NOT own CCS…if u say den this is PROOF I told u I didn't of corse I can LIE buh I dun lie…;P

THANK YOUS and REPLYS

**dbzgtfan2004**haha u're the only voter…buh o wells I'll make it a happy ending just for YOU! )

**sportyanimekrnchick** haha thnxx well I updated so far…; )

**i-love-vash** haha u reviewed EACH chapter…well THANKS and I updated since its KILLING you… :) well I don't agree your story isn't as good…its rather im good and your GREAT or im bad and your good… :)

**MunChixD** haha thnx well I updated…: )

**EKoolcat369:** haha I updated well thxx xD

WELL let's get started shall we:)

* * *

_CHAPTER 6: Syaoran, Japan and Mall_

"I'm sorry"

Tomoyo looked really sad as they sat together with their group in the school Cafeteria.

"WELL I'll be so GLAD" Sakura said in a happy voice as she heard the news.

"You going to Japan for some of your mother's business, leaving us missing you…" Tomoyo looked disappointed.

'I want you to look at sakura after her makeover…'

Syaoran shrugged as he saw a happy sakura, sad Tomoyo, not caring Meling and a non emotional cousin. "just for the weekend…"

_RRRINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

"o there goes the bell, let's get to class" sakura said in a cheerful voice as she thought about the "happy" news.

They all nodded and ran for their next classroom.

_After School…_ (btw they all finished the project…sorry I forget to add that in so far)

"LET'S GO FOR THE MALL!" Tomoyo shrieked as she shrugged off Syaoran's news as she thought a better reason to make the plan work…

'when he comes back on Monday, he'll see a new Sakura…' she smirked as she dragged sakura to the direction for the mall. (don't worry, sakura's LIGHT I mean model light, that's why shes beautiful and athletic and healthy )

Sakura sweat dropped as Tomoyo dragged her towards the mall.

Eriol chose not to come as it was a "girl" thing knowing why Tomoyo wanted to make Syaoran drool over Sakura.

Sakura whined as they looked threw a bunch of skirts. "I don't like wearing skirts and dresses unless for occasions…I want my PANTS!"

"no more baggy pants for you… well not ALWAYS! I'm tired of them…"

Sakura groaned. "KAWAIIII!" as she (Tomoyo) took a pair of faded jeans.

"well at least it's PANTS!" Tomoyo nodded and put them in Sakura's hands.

Tomoyo picked out (these are just designs I saw in dress shops, well these are just a FEW of the clothes Tomoyo looked at):

a pleaded, mini skirt (sakura whined non-stop)

a layered dress, knee level, that has see through fabric that is on top of smooth NON see through fabric (sakura thought it was the most beautiful so she didn't whine)

a tank top that had a beautiful design

a spaghetti strap top that had a see through fancy t-shirt that lays ontop

"ok that's enough BUYING…let's go to the fabric store" as she bought all the clothes.

She dragged sakura all the way to the fabric store and started picking out hundreds of fabric.

"what you gonna do with those?"

"use em" to make you clothes..my way" she smiled as she handed sakura the frabrics.

They came out 15 minutes later with twice as many bags they had before, they ran to the information center as they saw meling.

"MELING!" Sakura screeched as she saw meling walking by wearing a mini skirt and a cute tank top.

"hey sakura, shopping with Tomoyo?"

"yeah"

"well you DO need a make over well I'm going to the hair place in half an hour, I'm early well do you guys want some help?"

"yep, I'd love that, we're heading over to the information center so we can drop off our shopping bags" Sakura said as she saw Tomoyo has caught up. (remember Sakura's athletic?)

They dropped off their bags as they headed for the jewellery shop.

Sakura stopped and stared at the shop as she saw where they were. The shop also has pericings.

"Sakura, we all have earrings also well you do too but you don't have the ones that's at the top of your ears and a belly so you look good in your tank tops…so well we want you to look BEAUTIFUL"

"no"

"Come on"

"no"

"Come on"

"no"

"Come on"

"no"

"Come on"

"no"

"Come on"

"no"

"Come on"

"no"

"for..me?" meling and Tomoyo both did their puppy dog eyes. Sakura groaned.

"fine.."

They shrieked and dragged sakura into the shop.

"hi…how may I help you young ladys?" the staff said as she smiled at the 3 teenage girls.

"we would like our friend to get some perciings"

"well that's great how many? and where?"

"well 3, 2 on her right ear (she's pointing to sakura's ear, and the spots she wants them) and one on her belly button…" she said as she saw Sakura shiver when she said belly butoon.

"that's great…" the lady said as she took out the ear gun and the earrings.

Sakura sat down and shut her eyes as the women marked the spots to perice.

She hold onto meling's and Tomoyo's hand in each as the women periced it into her ear first. her gripped got tighter as the women bent for her belly, making Tomoyo and Meling eye twitch in pain as she was strong.

"DONE!" the women said as she got back behind the counter.

"thanks…" sakura said as she jumped off her seat and walked out of the store.

Tomoyo dragged her back… "wait sakura, you need new earrings and a new necklace to look pretty with your clothes…"

Sakura whined but agreed.

Tomoyo picked out a stone belly ring, and nice, medium loops for her High ear hole and a silver (regular one that's just a ball) for her other new ear hole, and a pair of long silver earrings for the ear holes she has already. (a/n this is actually what I WANT to have for my ears, though I only have one ear hole on each, but forget about the belly button, I DON'T want that…P)

Sakura agreed. "hey I'm doing my hair now, Sakura come with me we'll make your hair faboulous…" she smiled.

Sakura just nodded as she followed meling. "hey I want to wash my hair with the barber, they make it all bouncy once done washing, which makes my hair GREAT that lasts for a few months, so I'm following you guys…"

_At the Hair Parlor…_

Tomoyo finished washing her hair and bounced as she went around the mall for more clothes for sakura again.

"erm what hair should I have?"

"you can look at the magazines ma'am"

She nodded as she looked at the beautiful women in the magazines.

She gasped at the beautiful locks and curls of the women on the page. She pointed to the hair and asked the barber to make her hair the way in the magazine.

He nodded and started working.

_tick tock tick tock 4 hours later…_

"tah da…DONE!" the barber shouted as he showed Sakura her new hair in the mirror. She gasped at the beautiful hair she has now.

Her hair was straight like the way before until the ends of her hair that had locks and curls that was in the magazine, same colour of hair since her original colour was beautiful it was before. She looked like a model's head…erm hair…hehe P

"th-thanks"

"no, thank YOU, you look gorgeous, you look more beautiful than any women, I would ask you out if I wasn't married to a gorgeous women." he smiled.

Sakura walked out of the parlor looking beautiful, making men erm teenagers (her age ppl) whistle as she walked out.

Meling and Tomoyo spotted Sakura and ran to her. "You look GORGEOUS!" they screamed together.

"we bought all your stuff and dropped them at your house already, your brother was shocked but was fine when I said I bought them all with my money."

"Tomoyo, THANK YOU… I love this hair, I finally feel like my hair isn't just a kiddy hair style." She hugged her friend.

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's happiness.

Meling did that too, joining the hug.

"ok, let's stop, we look stupid now for a bunch of beautys" Sakura said as she stopped hugging with her best friends.

"oh, yeahh can we have one more person joining our friend group?"

They both nodded, watching Meling carefully.

"well he's my new boyfriend and bin my closest guy friend since I was a child, other than Eriol and Syaoran."

They once again nodded. "What's his name?"

"Kaemon Hirohata" she said, blushing at the mention of his name.

"ok, well let's go to sakura's house, letting her try out her new outfits"

"erm, Tomoyo how much exactly by Sunday will I have?"

"about as much as you'll ever need for the whole year because all the clothes are not just casual but occasional, formal and dress balls"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"but of corse you can use your old clothes too… I made all the stuff easy to put together so it'll all fit in your walk in closet and fit, yet still have room, I bought a few sets of hangers too."

Sakura felt pleased that Tomoyo set this all up before she would ask where she would put them all.

"Let's go to your house now…" Meling said as they all started wondering what they were going to do now…

_------------------------End of CHAPTER 6------------------------_

well I hoped you liked it, I wanted to make it a cliffy but I can't think of nuttin' so well here is my good byes:

GOOD BYE ALL AND FOR NOW R&R now…please scrurry away to review…btw this chapter is a treat cuz it's extra long for all you ppl who LOVES this stuff...;P


	7. Dinner part 1

heyyyy it's ME again…YEP! well I'm working on sum ideas I finally remembered cuz I forgot all of it once I start the computer…well here it is :D…

**disclaimer:** me no own, me no sue….:D

_CHAPTER 7:Invited_

_**DINNNNNNGGGG DONGGGGGGG**_

Touya opened the door, seeing Tomoyo at the step of the door.

"looking for my sister?" he said with his mouth full (he's VERY rude indeed :D)

She nodded. "is she awake?"

He shook his head.

"well I'll wake her up…personally…" she grinned evily.

"alright, well I'll be making breakfast, want some?" touya was stuffing his toast into his mouth as he talked.

"ehhh…" Tomoyo eye twitched as she witnessed the grossness of well …how do you describe that? rudeness? (let's move on..my brain hurting xD)

"no thanks…"

"Suit yourself" he said with his mouth full and started walking back to the kitchen.

She stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. Tomoyo ran to sakura's room.

"wake up sakura…."

Sakura raised up from her bed, with her eyes closed, taking a peek at tomoyo. "a few more minutes…" she fell back in bed automactily.

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "SAKURA! SYAORAN IS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!" Tomoyo screamed in Sakura's ear, but she didn't react much… "he can die for all I know…" she muttered as she went back to sleep. Tomoyo pouted and thought…

"SAKURA! TOUYA ATE ALL YOUR DORITOS THIS MORNING!" (sorry I just LOVE Doritos, more than sakura will ever but let's pretend she loves em' as much as I do? xD) Tomoyo yelled in Sakura's ear.

Sakura sat up straight and eyes open and quickly ran downstairs for Touya, ready to beat the crap out of him. "NO!" Tomoyo held Sakura back from her running any further.

"it's 7:25!"

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed as she got dressed and went with Tomoyo (she skated and Tomoyo rode her bike) to school.

Eriol was in shock when he saw two beautiful ladies zooming into him.

the three of them yelled as they ran into each other.

Eriol quickly jumped to the side while he saw sakura and Tomoyo crashing into the oak tree he was standing under.

They crashed but was a soft landing because they bumped into piles of leaves.

Sakura rubbed her butt for she fell on her ass. and Tomoyo rubbed her head because well…she doesn't like helmets.

Eriol laughed, giving them each a hand to take to get up.

They both accepted it but smacked him while taking it.

"Owww…" he said as he rubbed his head and stopped laughing.

Sakura was in a messy bun that made her look beautiful, but it was better without in a bun, but they had gym today. (SORRY too much buts well please don't get mad at that…) Tomoyo was in two cute pigtails. They looked equally beautiful. (though sakura is a BIT more beautiful without the bun, and Tomoyo looks beautiful, just not much as sakura)

Sakura was in baggy pants and a black tank top that showed about 2 ½ inches of belly, which shown her belly ring (new).

Eriol noticed the new belly ring in surprise. "whoa…new?" he said pointing to sakura's belly ring.

She nodded.

"Syaoran said he's arriving after school, so he won't come today for school but I'm going to pick him up."

"oooohhh! can we come along?"

"yeah but I only have one extra seat…" he said frowning in disappointment.

She too was disappointed, but sakura was fine. "how 'bout I won't go? I have math to catch up on..haha…"

They both nodded.

Sakura walked home by herself. "DAD! I'M HOME!"

"SAKURA…come over here, I need to tell you something…"

"ok…dad.." she walked to the kitchen counter where her dad sat on a chair, beside.

She sat on the chair beside her father.

"what do you have to tell me?"

"well, you know Aunt Yelan that we never met, that was your mother's best friend?"

"yeah?"

"well we're going over to her house this evening and she said it'd be formal."

Sakura nodded.

'she doesn't know what gotta happen in the future…she won't want it but we still have a few years to go until she gets her fiancé…' her father thought.

Sakura ran back to her room onto her homework while grabbing a soda on the kitchen counter.

At 6:15pm, Monday she started getting dressed and ended up getting Tomoyo wanting to come, but Somoni(Tomoyo's mom) refused.

Tomoyo helped get Sakura cleaned up and added some hair spray to sakura's hair that was already beautiful from the barber.

Tomoyo faked kissed sakura's cheek and hugged her as she started walking home.

"I'm ready dad.." she said shouting to her father, noticing him in a suit, and same goes for Touya.

"nice dress, kaiijou…"

sakura walked over to touya. "NOT-" she stomped on him foot. (HIGH HEELS she's wearing…haha I'm so evil to touya…it's me author POWERS!MUAHHAHAHA -thunders- ) "-A-" she stomped a bit harder. "-KAIIJOU!" she shouted as she stomped on his foot the hardest.

He began cursing and jumping up and down…

"he deserves that…" Fujitaka smiled as he saw his son in pain (HAHA! I made the FAMILY evil to touya..lmfao)

"let's start going shall we?" he asked as he escorted him to his BMW that was new from the new job.

They drove to Aunt Yelan's house and ended up with a large mansion that looked worth a billion bucks.

They walked to the door and rang the door bell…

A butler came that was bald and opened the door.

"hi you must be the Kinomoto family…"

They all nodded.

"then you must come here and wait for Mistress Yelan to accompany you"

They followed the butler to the living room that had a large TV and elegant furniture. They were admiring the furniture while sitting on the couch.

A beautiful, young looking lady came in, wearing simple jewellery but still looked beautiful. She had grey hair but still held beauty in her face.

She smiled gently and bowed. "pleased to see you again Fujitaka..."

He bowed back and smiled also even though he was smiling every minute…(well I see that in the anime and manga…he kinda creeps me out, smiling ALL the time and also he reminds me of an old classmate, she smiled non-stop I wanted to slap her and see if she would smile THEN…hehe so evil well enough of my moment of wanting to slap sumone…)

"it's a pleasure meeting a friend of my wife's"

"well how have you been?"

and their conversation went on and on until Sakura asked to excuse herself.

"can I explore your house while you chat with my dad please?"

"why…of corse…"

Touya speaked up. "can I take a look at your library?"

Yelan nodded.

Sakura and Touya walked off, in opposite directions.

'jeezz such a nerd, touya'

as if touya read sakura's mind, he said this glare at sakura.

Sakura started walking towards a corridor that led to a door with some Chinese words on it.

She peeked in the glass and couldn't see a thing because the glass was blurry. (geezzz she's stupid…)

She silently opened the door and peeked inside and heard a masculine voice

"EHHHHHHH!" the voice yelled as he punched the punching bag non-stop and fell back when the punching bag swung the man back to the wall.

He fell with a thud.

She accidentally leaned towards the door a little more, letting in a squeak from the door. 'SHIT!' she ran away when she heard footsteps.

He heard a noise from the door and walked towards the door.

He looked out of the door and saw a fast blur of a female teenager ran away from his view.

"must be my sister or a guest, mom was talking about…"

he shrugged as he went back to training.

he finished his training and went to hit the showers. he came out wearing baggy pants and a lose white T-shirt, knowing he doesn't want to meet the guests.

He hid in the home Gym he requested a year ago, when he liked playing soccer and basketball.

Sakura was curious who that was but got her curiousity away from her mind for now.

Dinner was called and now she met the four daughters of Aunt Yelan.

The four daughters tackled Sakura down and pinched her cheeks and hugged her non-stop. "KAWAIIIIII!1" one yelled. the other one shrieked when she saw sakura's dress and started asking where she got it and stuff.

"dinner taste great Aunt Yelan…"

She smiled at sakura's compliment. "I actually cooked it myself because I don't like servents doing things I love to do…"

"I agree, it tastes delicious." Touya added and smiled.

"why… your children is VERY polite and mannered… I have to get some" she said as she glared at her daughters.

There was an empty chair at the table.

"is there someone missing here?" sakura asked as she wondered who the seat could be for…

"Ahhh that's my son. he hates socializing, I'm very sorry that he's quite rude for this…"

"it's ok…" sakura smiled with her father and brother as they both nodded in agreement.

"may I be excused from dinner?"

They all nodded.

She wiped her mouth politely as she got off her seat.

She saw signs saying: (it's weird to have signs in a mansion eh? oh well in my story it does xD)

_ Training area_

_ Swimming Pool_

_Ball room _

_Home Threatre _

_ Gymnasium_

_ Music recording_

Sakura thought as she looked at the signs, thinking. I'll go to the gym, I want to practise my basketball for the basketball tournament next week. (she's in basketball team btw and they have tournaments againinist other high schools and she's the only girl…_hint hint_)

The boy that was training was TOO wanting to practise for HIS basketball tournament and started to practise.

Sakura arrived at the gym after a long walk and opened the door which left a loud noise.

The boy looked over to see where the sound came from…

----------------END OF CHAPTER 7---------------

haha..i'm on a ROLL here, well here's a cliffy eh? I've been wanting to make a cliffy for a loooonnngggg time…well I'm very sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time (to me, it's been a few days) well here it is, u're waiting for this stuff… you might havta wait another few days because my cousins nagging me to play with them, and I'll be grounded (no computer) for a WEEK or more so den I won't be able to update for you guys… so please hang on there….it's xxsoulesswriter…

Signing off… X


	8. Dinner part 2

SORRY! I WANTED to update MUCH earlier but didn't let me sign in for SOME reason...me here updating as soon as I can again… well I wanna say that I'm sorry I coulsn'd't update sooner, cuz im quite busy, sports classes, annoying cousins and some other stuff…well here it is (review replys are after the chapter since most of you wants to get to the chapter first eh?

**disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS if u think so then I'm dead cuz if im dead then u can't sue me :D**

_**CHAPTER 8: dinner 2**_

Amber met emerald as they both was drowned into each other's eyes as they looked at each other.

They both looked away quickly once they realized what had just happened and blushed.

' what happened to her? she looks… different, more than gorgeous as I thought before… she looks HOT! damn it stop thinking that. she has nice legs" he thought as he checked her out (perverted eh? nahh he's just seeing what she looks like now without the nerd-ish and tomboy-ish look.) he just figured out what he just though. 'SHUT UP, she's ugly! don't EVER I mean EVER think those thoughts again…'

She wore a green and pink dress that reached just above her knees. The green brought out her beautiful emerald eyes and pink, well goes with green and is her favourite colour. the dress was none other than Tomoyo designed. Her hair was moussed and was more curly at the bottom from the barber from the mousse.

'o wow, he's hot in that shirt.' she thought. 'WAIT! what did I just thought?' she mentally slapped herself.

With those thoughts about each other, it made them both blush furiously (if that's even possible).

There was silence that made them each feel tension. Syaoran chose to break the silence.

"..so…what are you doing here?" he hinted curiousity in his voice.

"erm…just looking around I guess…"

"u did see the signs?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"umm….well I signed up for basketball and they accepted me even though I'm a girl so I wanted to practice for the…em tournament…" she said nervously.

"HAH! like u can even play well" he teased.

her cheeks puffed out and her vain popped up, ready for battle station. Also giving out a back-away-before-i-ponder-you-down glare.

Syaoran noticed the message in her glare and backed away… "whoa…women, I was just joking!"

She smirked and ran to steal the ball from him and started shooting hoops, each one in the basket in target, that was far around half court.

His eyes widened as he saw her athletic talents. 'she got skills for a girl…'

"one on one?" she smirked as she saw him in shock at her athletic skills.

"yeahh, you're on!" he stole the ball from her and shot it into the basket.

_WHOOSH!_

her turn to steal, she aimed for the hoop.

_WHOOSH!_

this went on as they both sweat and panted, kneeling down to catch their breath.

Syaoran finally noticed a fact, she was wearing a DRESS! no way… with track pants she'll be as good as him or better even.

He stood their staring at her in shock. 'she got skills…'

"what? never seen a girl that plays as good as you?"

He had to admit, this was the first time he seen a player as good as him.

He slightly nodded.

"ok, enough of practicing let's rest."

"yeah"

They sat down on of the side benches and silence came upon them.

"so what else you got skills for?"

"hah! u admit it, I got skills. well I do some martial arts and sword fighting I learned when I was young for self denfence."

"o I see, well I do those too. I bet I can be better than u!" he said with excitement.

"o…is that a challenge I see?" she laughed.

"hai(yes in jap)" he smirked. "you'll lose for sure!"

"in all my years, no one has beat me, now u'll be the first and only to ever beat me if u do succeed,"

"the same for you."

They shook hands as they agreed. wait. did they just….AGREE? they both noticed this and was in shock. They blushed when they didn't let go of shaking hands.

They let go immediately and looked away.

'I feel this emotion I've never felt before. must be from being almost beat by a girl…' he thought, yet did he know he guessed wrong.

'stupid tingly feeling, I almost lost to that…CREEP! I guess that's the tingly feeling, never felt it before though' she thought around the same thing he was thinking and also feeling the same but doesn't know what the feeling was.

"ok, let's meet at the school gym, the one that any student can go to after school. Tomorrow, 5pm sharp we can only invite our best friends, Tomoyo and Eriol."

She nodded and left as she heard her brother yelling that they had to leave.

Syaoran watched her leave and felt disappointed she had to leave but stopped thinking about it as he suddenly figured why he was disappointed. Sakura TOO was feeling disappointed.

They both slept, dreaming about each other. (haha)

END OF CHAPTER 8

haha…did cha like it? it's a bit short dun cha think? R&R please…..xD O YEAHHH review saying you want just a GOOD ending or a squeal story after this?

**THxxx reviewers heyy THANKS…that's kool having a FAN well a BIGGEST fan..haha well I want to know ur user, because I'm not sure who u are…yet…so please tell me…. **

**Kenny's grounded all the time** haha so did cha finish reading so far? if so please review and tell me some comments :D

**MunChixD** haha, yeahh the story's getting quite interesting… it'll get sad soon well not QUITE soon so my story's gonna be quite long because of the sad part. (that's y the title's Tragedy Unexpected. it'll be lotsa crying but don't worry I'll make it good ending or maybe, I'm thinking of a squeal later but I won't no until you tell me ur comment!

**meow-mix23** lol…thx well once u're done reading please give a comment if you're busy, it's ok… xD

_once again, I wanna thank you all reviewers or FUTURE reviewers P that thx for taking the time to READ and REVIEW my story._

AND TO THANK YOU ALL READERS for taking your time to read my fanfic. I am so sorry if I have made a terrible story that you don't like and made (not really) you waste your time on a story, in your opinion, that you don't like. Gomen….


	9. Peonies and Blossoms

ermmm so HEY I'm quite sorry that I'm being the lazy person I am…rubbing the back of my neck while readers falls anime style so here's wut yall've been waiting for…

**_CHAPTER 9: Peonies and Blossoms_**

"NO!"

"comeon…Sakura…PLEASE?" the girl showing her puppy dog eyes to her VERY kind -"I HATE YOU!"- best friend. Watching her bestfriend screaming she hated her.

"awwww STOP teasing me…."

"I'M NOT!" The auburn haired girl couldn't take it any longer and ran out of the cafeteria.

Tomoyo pouted as she saw her very KIND -author coughs- best friend run out of the cafeteria.

She sat next to Eriol as she joined the table Sakura couldn't stand anymore.

"Hey Syaoran and Eriol.."

"hi" they both replyed.

"Sakura won't sit with us and ran out."

"We noticed…"

"How?" She said in confusing.

"we saw her, also everyone else because of her shouting."

Tomoyo shrugged and dug into her yogurt. After she finished half of it and finally noticing Eriol and Syaoran's wondering eyes to see why Sakura acted this way.

"ooo erm she's avoiding Syaoran, she's always this way… hates siting with people she doesn't want to."

"oh, and by the way, where's meling?"

"She went off to China again with her boyfriend, and since I'm not hungry I'm gonna take a walk in the school gardens for a while."

Eriol and Tomoyo both nodded.

Syaoran was walking along a stone path with all sorts of trees and flowers around the path. He screwed up his face in disgust when he saw that couples were kissing and dating during LUNCH. He spotted his favourite flowers on a hill, peonies. They were beautiful.

He sat down under a cherry blossom tree and examined the peonies. He picked one up and stared at it for a long time. 'I must be dreaming, why must I feel these akeward emotions for her?' he didn't realize it by the time but he said it out loud.

"for who?" a voice asked in curiousity.

He noticed on the opposite side of the tree sat a beautiful girl wearing a black tank top and army baggy pants that made her absolutely like she was punk but her face was the normal, no make up (so no punk make up ) and she had no black nails. Her hair was left the way the barber did, straight until near the bottom, curled and wavy(a/n:my aunt has and she's YOUNG about 25 and it's absolutely GORGEUS! trust me) Also one more thing. It showed her belly ring and she had large loop earings.

He was staring at her beuty that he didn't noticed he was. Sakura noticed he was staring at her and quickly blushed, turned around so he couldn't see she was. Once her face temperature cooled down, she looked back at him. "erm Syaoran? Stop staring at me!"

Syaoran finally got back to his senses and blushed furiously. "Gomen.."

Sakura nodded in forgivness. "so why are you here?"

"I should be the one asking"

"I asked you FIRST!"

"ahh but it's always, Lady's first…"

"but men should go once for a change…"

"yeahh but now to think of it, you AREN'T a lady." He smirked.

Sakura's face quickly got rid of all the happiness that showed and turned to sadness. She nodded in defeat.

Syaoran, seeing the face change apoligised right away, feeling extremely guilty of making her sad.

"it..it was …was a joke..gomen..gomen Sakura-chan"

Her face brightened up, making Syaoran feel relieved she was happier now.

"well..you see my favourite flower is peonies and I just gotta relax from all that Tomoyo and Eriol stuff…" he admitted.

Sakura smiled and nodded hyperly, understandly.

Syaoran smiled back. 'o wow..he's CUTE when he smiles, he should do it more often.' AHHH WUT DID I JUST THINK! she slapped herself mentally.

"You should smile more often…"

"why is that?"

"it fits you…" she replyed as she got up and ran to the next hill. She giggled as she saw him follow her.

"HEY! you haven't answered the question yet!"

Sakura giggled some more and ran to the next field.

Syaoran smiled and started throwing flowers at Sakura. She laughed and started throwing flowers at him back.

"HEY!" Syaoran said pretending to be mad as he tried avoiding the flowers.

Syaoran threw more towards Sakura but she avoided them all. Syaoran worked on his aim more and it HIT! -author sweat drops- he…he HIT HER EYE! gosh…MEANIE…

Sakura shut her eyes in pain.

Syaoran apologized and quickly ran over to Sakura to see if her eye was seriously injured.

Sakura hesitated that he was getting close but shoved the feeling aside.

"try to open your eyes so I can see sakura." he said in a gentle voice.

She nodded and tried to open her eyes. It was really red. It no longer was the green you see normally.

Syaoran saw it and looked down right away in guilt. "Gomen sakura.."

She smiled in response. "it's alright…"

He smiled back and blew into her eye so it no longer stung.

He looked into Sakura's eyes and began to drown in them. (a/n: gomen for interrupting the moment but right now, Sakuras eye is like so MUCH better so it's normal green to YOU…. ) )

"Sakura…" he said before he planted a gentle and long kiss on her rosy lips.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss but quickly saw Tomoyo and Eriol in the background with the Video Camera.

She pushed Syaoran back and whispered in his ear. "_Tomoyo and Eriol's behind us…with the video camera…" _Syaoran took back in shock and an evil grin came upon their faces.

They holded hands (fakely) and ran behind Tomoyo and Eriol and grabbed the Camera back into their hands. Syaoran held the camera while Sakura took out the tape and was about the kill it until Tomoyo killed Sakura first.

Eriol and Syaoran took a shock looking at Tomoyo, a murderer with a bloody knife in her hands… CUT!CUT! TOMOYO HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAY: DON'T KILL SAKURA ANYMORE! the author's voice was mad and Tomoyo apologized as Sakura sat up from her dead spot, where she just died.

HAHA…tricked yahhh now let's cut that paragraph alrigh? ok GREAT!

Sakura fainted as Tomoyo just 'killed' her. "sorry guys…" Eriol and Syaoran looked in shock as to see Tomoyo using Eriol's deadlist weapon………the…the…SHOE! she knocked sakura out with a SHOE! 'ok well that's just GREAT, now Eriol taught Tomoyo to use 'THEE shoe' Syaoran thought.

Syaoran signed as he held sakura bridle style, towards the cherry blossom tree, blushing as Tomoyo squeled Syaoran holding them like that. With both arms occupied to hold Sakura safely, he couldn't stop from Tomoyo recording that moment.

He set Sakura on the ground waited for her to wake up from 'the shoe' When her emerald eyes slowly opened, she saw what positioned she was in, she was in Syaoran's lap and it looked like he just carried her bridal style. She blushed madly and got off him with Syaoran shocked that she woke up so fast.

"hey so I guess I gotta go for class!" she yelled as soon as the bell rang, saving her from any more embarssment with Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded and went to HIS class which was the classroom across hers, Geography.

They both waited impatiently for after school, for their sword fight and discovered that Tomoyo and Eriol told everyone to come to watch, which now, was the whole school (except teachers) to watch them fight.

They both were confident to win so they didn't care that the whole school was going to watch them, but what if they accidentally kiss like the other few times, then they'd be DOOMED!

Sakura ran for the changing rooms once the school bell rang for dismissal. She changed into a red and white dress that the red were the sumwhat looks like hawaian flowers all around the dress and were small size (ok around a baby's hand size, ok?) and the white was the background, though the white barely shows and her hair was moosed because the upcoming battle is going to be hard… making her hair a mess if it was moosed. (a/n: the dress, my friend wore to our grade 6 graduation, it's gorgeous) The dress was flexible and sword fighting don't require her to flip over so it wouldn't show her underwear.

Besides, when you flip, you flip within seconds so no one would see your underwear.

She was ready. So she went to the school gym and sat on a bench waiting. She was too stubborn to notice students filling up the seats in the gym. She looked at her watch: '4:45' hmmmm got 15 minutes until he comes, I better get a drink.' she thought as she left the gym for a bottle of strawberry Gatorade. (a/n: for those that doesn't know what it is, it's a drink that regains energy form Cafeen)

He was in the Guys change room, changing into a baggy T-shirt and shorts. He was thinking about a certain someone…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So how was that chapter? well I'm going to TRY not to be so LAZY and work on this fanfic so I can finish this by the end of the summer…HOPEFULLY and I'm still thinking, if I do a sequel, how will I end this? It's quite complicated so I think it won't have a a sequel but, I might just surprise you all with a sequel.. btw..I'm going to work on a new fanfic once I'm done this one…so WATCH OUT…dis is me…

x signing out…xD


	10. The battle

WHOAAAAA! FINALLY MY INTERNET back…sorry guys I didn't update earlier resulting me not CLOSE to done the story…gomen for keep u guys waiting, please forgive me dodges rotten tomatoes ok so since it has been long since I've updated, u ppl forgot where we were right? okkkkk and to make up the long time no update, I'll throw in 2/3 chapters at once ok? dodges roses thankzzz… ok now lets

**recap**

_She was ready. So she went to the school gym and sat on a bench waiting. She was too stubborn to notice students filling up the seats in the gym. She looked at her watch: '4:45' hmmmm got 15 minutes until he comes, I better get a drink.' she thought as she left the gym for a bottle of strawberry Gatorade. (a/n: for those that doesn't know what it is, it's a drink that regains energy form Cafeen)_

_He was in the Guys change room, changing into a baggy T-shirt and shorts. He was thinking about a certain someone…_

**end of recap**

**Warning for Chapter 10:** ¼ of the chapter is full of the sword battle but it DOES come out pretty lovey dovey (your reward for waiting so long to be updated).

**the moment u've all been waiting weeks for…**

-----------CHAPTER 10: The battle----------

They both walked out of their change rooms and stood out, each holding a long sword (ok it's NOT sharpened so it can't "kill" someone, because I have one that isn't sharpened. if it was, it would kill you in a second). They both stood 5 meters from each other and bowed.

Both quickly got into battle stations, waiting for the referee to let them start the battle.

The coach ended up being the referee and called out for them to start the battle.

They both charged at the same time resulting a 'cling' sound. "you c-an't beat me!" Syaoran shouted out. "I was training all my life, I won't let a girl beat me!"

Sakura smirked and shook her head and drew back her sword. She attacked him and he did a flip.

His turn to attack, he ran towards her back and kicked her back, making a backflip and being infront of her. Both swords cling together.

They both suddenly heard the crowd beginning to cheer their names thanks to the battle beginning to be rough.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAHH!" Sakura disappeared out of thin air because of her speed.

Syaoran was stuck and looked around him as he saw Sakura moving around him in speed.

Sakura attacked him from his back and he fell down. Syaoran pulled her leg before she could run away, making her fall down on the ground with a 'thud'. "ow. Shit" Sakura cursed under her breath. Syaoran strangled her down on the ground, making her trapped.

She strugged and put her slim fingers on his shoulders and kicked him back. It send him to the gym wall.

She smiled evilly as she saw him hit, with the same 'thud' she felt.

He ran with top speed towards Sakura and disappeared with amazing speed behind her. Sakura looked around with worried eyes, scared of what's coming.

Most girls cheered for Syaoran, except for those who are close to Sakura.

"nonononoNO…" she screamed as she waited for him to attack.

Syaoran attacked from behind and back at front, tackling her to the ground, making her feel handcuffed and rope tied.

Syaoran eyes was mean and dangerous but softened when he noticed this position. Sakura eyes was shut as she squirmed from his hard grip. "Sorry.." he whispered before kissing her soft lips with his own. (he forgot that Tomoyo is taping this and the whole school is watching them)

Of course, all the girls gasped in anger and only one girl didn't. Tomoyo. Typical eh? She was squealing with delight as to how much blackmail it was to Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol was smirking as he knows that Sakura found the soft side of Syaoran and that his cute little descendent found, what he had, love. All the boys was jealous of how they didn't get to taste the sweet lips of the new beauty at school.

Once they finished kissing, they remembered how everyone in school population will know now that they're basically, a couple. They both blushed furiously. Syaoran let Sakura go, and Sakura sat up. They both went opposite directions thinking about their 'battle'.

'HOWWWW can he do that when the whole school's watching? hmpf. he can do it some other time!' She signed. 'OMGOMGOMG! what did I just think!' She suddenly thought of something that no one can answer. ' why.. did I let him kiss me!' she was confused.

'uh-oh…. I wonder if she felt the same as me… her lips were sweet tasting. I'm an idiot. I forgot the whole school watched that. why-why-why… did I kiss her! I've NEVER felt this way before, never kissed a girl on purpose. I mean I only feel this way with sakura.'

Syaoran was stuck with his thoughts.

**Next day at school**

Syaoran and Sakura avoided each other as they always hear people whispering around them.

They were frankly, scared of looking at each other, because if they did, they just **know** they'll get stuck in each other's eyes.

"I need help on this math stuff, Tomoyo…" Sakura was whispering to Tomoyo as their math teacher explained this 'math stuff'. Tomoyo shook her head to signal to keep quiet for she was "trying" to understand the teacher.

Tomoyo wrote a note to Eriol.

_Eriol_

_need help on math. Same with Sakura, she's bugging me all period and I can't help her. If I talk to her, I'll get detention and I got to work on some clothes for her today(it's a surprise so don't tell her)_

_Tomoyo_

Tomoyo quickly passed the note as the teacher turned her back on them.

Eriol quickly took the note and wrote back.

_How about I tutor you guys during lunch?_

Tomoyo grabbed the paper as Eriol handed it to her. Tomoyo smiled and nodded in Eriol's direction.

Sakura nudged Tomoyo again to ask what they wrote but unfortunately, the teacher saw.

Sakura quickly got back to the position a minute before, pretending to focus.

"Miss Kinomoto, detention today after school!"

"but-"

"- no buts Miss Kinomoto!" the teacher yelled as she pick up more pieces of chalk and started to change back to the gentle but boring voice to write a new equation.

Syaoran wrote a note to Eriol and folded it in paper airplane and flew it to Eriol's direction.

he wrote:

_Blue-headed Ugly_

_so y did Sakura get in trouble for!_

_Syaoran_

Eriol sat right infront of the teacher so…

He dodged the plane and the plane landed ontop of the teacher's desk.

He sqinted his eyes to see who flew it.

'Syaoran!uh-oh….'

'uh-oh detention! dat GUY GOTTA STOP DODGING IT!' Syaoran thought as he saw the teacher looking at the plane strangly. Syaoran started banging his head again and again on the desk.

The teacher happened to have blue hair too!

Their teacher's face began to turn red. "MR.LI SHALL JOIN MISS KINOMOTO FOR DETENTION TODAY!"

She handed each row 10 sheets of math sheets and told -coughorderedcough- them to start working as she went out to the washroom -coughToCoolDowncough-

She left with confused faces from every student.

Once she left, Syaoran took off his 'shoe' and hit Eriol's head. (he had good aim) The whole class laughed. He took his other shoe off and hit his head again.

"YOU BAKA!" Eriol ran out of his seat as Syaoran ran to get his shoes to hit him again. Syaoran chased Eriol around, hitting him from all directions. When they heard heels walking back to the classroom they all sat down and became quiet. Everyone snickered quietly and pointed to…

-------end of chapter 10-------

haha. I'm mean eh? even though I didn't update for so long, I still love making people anxious for the next chapter. I'll update soon with extra chapters for my FABOULOUS readers ) I DID make it longer than usual ok?

until next time…this is X signing out


	11. Thinking so much before detention

hellos.. once again, here is x to give you the latest chapter.. I can only write one chapter .. sorry.. BUT.. i promise, that i owe you readers an extra chapter.. (uploading 2 at once) so.. heres a RECAP XD

Their teacher's face began to turn red. "MR.LI SHALL JOIN MISS KINOMOTO FOR DETENTION TODAY!"

She handed each row 10 sheets of math sheets and told -coughorderedcough- them to start working as she went out to the washroom -coughToCoolDowncough-

She left with confused faces from every student.

Once she left, Syaoran took off his 'shoe' and hit Eriol's head. (he had good aim) The whole class laughed. He took his other shoe off and hit his head again.

"YOU BAKA!" Eriol ran out of his seat as Syaoran ran to get his shoes to hit him again. Syaoran chased Eriol around, hitting him from all directions. When they heard heels walking back to the classroom they all sat down and became quiet. Everyone snickered quietly and pointed to…  
end of recap

my... you readers must be very impatient.. so HERE xD

CHAPTER 11:

Everyone snickered quietly and pointed to... the bruised Eriol.. everyone does NOT want to be messed with "THE shoe.." now.. especially Syaoran's.

Syaoran and Sakura both sighed as the class laughed at Eriol, even the teacher looked at Eriol weird but decided not to get involved with her "troubling kids."

'I really don't want to face him again.. not after yesturday's "battle"!' her head made her scream mentally in her mind as she kept trying to think of ways to avoid detention with.. HIM.. but it failed to function plans.

Meanwhile... Syaoran is slouching on his chair to think of ways HE could ditch detention.. it goes a little like this.. 'I KNOW! I'll ditch detention! --but the ugly teacher will call Yelan and Yelan will make me have a harsh punishment, and if i have a harsh punishment, it will eventually kill me and then--once i die, she'll kill Sakura because she'll somehow find out I avoided detention because of her-- then Yelan will find out that once I die and Sakura dies, she'll have no one to kill-- which is good..-- but then I would be dead and so will Sakura..' (he went on like this for the rest of the class, which is kind of pathetic because he gets off topic as you can tell, easily.) He groaned in frustration as he tried to remember what he was suppose to think of..

Because of this "talent" of his, to get off topic from his mind, he is famous from his family and friends to be the "stupid off-topic king" and he hit the people whoever called him that with.. "THE shoe.."

Sakura trys to work hard to think of a way during lunch and every minute she has and Tomoyo has noticed her always staring at the ground all day.

"Sakura-chan, what are you thinking about all day!" Tomoyo asked impatiently.

All Sakura did was.. kept staring at the ground.

Tomoyo started getting pissed as Meling did too because Meling was ALSO wondering..So Tomoyo started to shake Sakura nonstop and Sakura just kept staring. Soon, she got Meling and Eriol and with her, they lift her up and carried her to the school swimming pool and threw her in.

THIS time, it worked. Suddenly Sakura felt the cold,wet water againist her body and reacted quickly to swim back to the surface. She panted as she got out of the swimming pool, feeling very heavy from all the water. She finally looked around her surroundings and found out what happened.

"TOMOYO-CHAN, MELING-CHAN, ERIOL-KUN! COME HERE! NOW I HAVE TO GO TO DETENTION ALL FING WET!" Sakura shouted with all her might, her little self had a strong, confident, loud (not to mention angry) voice.

Tomoyo, Meling and Eriol started run for their lives as they knew what was coming.. her famous whacks they've-never-felt-before-but-heard-it-through-connections-that-it-could-cost-them-their-lives .

After an hour of chasing (and whacking,pain) they finally sat down under a Sakura tree. "Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! what were you thinking about all dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Tomoyo and Meling whined to Sakura.

Sakura sighed as she began to speak. "I don't want to have detention with the shoe king.."

Tomoyo, Meling and Eriol snickered as they recaped of what happened during their "little sword battle"

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Sakura hated to be laughed at but since it was her friends, she could spare them a few of her whacks.

"so.. could you guys think of anyway to ditch detention?" she asked as if she was expecting an answer but they all shook their heads and tried to look comforting to Sakura's depression.  
Meanwhile... Syaoran is STILL trying to think what he was thinking during the first period. (a.n. sorry i'm making him kinda dumb but its cute in a way and funny and it makes Syaoran seem so much cuterXD)

Once Syaoran suddenly remember detention was what he was thinking about, it was soon time for detention...

Syaoran and Sakura, both sighed at the same time(they don't know they do things so together-ish) as they stood infront of the detention door. Sakura was standing againist the detention door in the Study Hall and Syaoran was standing againist the detention door in the Locker Hall so they can't see each other and the doors are currently opposite sides of the detention room.

'I can't stop thinking about how strawberry-licious Sakura's lips tasted..' Once Syaoran finally heard what he thought, he slapped himself, and this time, he accidentally did it phsically and the halls of students looked at him weirdly. (a.n.lmao)

'I don't want to face my stupid feelings for the stupid jerk!' a voice in her head corrected her: 'a hot cute SEXY jerk' She too, slapped herself phsically but not hard, by accident OF corseeeee!

They both put their hands on the door knob of the door as the bell rang for 3:15pm (when everyone was to go out of the school, except for detentions,clubs and other stuff after school)...They sighed deeply.  
lol.. now i need kisses to all my reviewers

Shyblossom: hehe.. thankies

lonewolf182: thanks XD and BTW means.. By The Way

Meika-chan: heh... thanks for saying such nice things

Blue-azn-rain: thanks for all your appreciated and nice and cool and enriching.. blahh i can go ons xD so.. THANKS

Izumi Rules: haha.. thanks for your great compliment

Latias gang: haha.. shoe paradise is COOL.. lol

kindflam3xhaust3d: lols.. i'm evil.. haha thankiess and LOVE your compliment xD

Shamanic cherry: wells, i'm hoping to make it humour/love/tragedy.. buh just for YOU and other readers, i'll make it happy in the end XD

BlueMeteorGirl: hehe.. thankies XD

youkaigirl64: thanks for your reviews and great compliments XD

blah: haha.. you've always been reading my story and i'd like to thank you oh so very much xD whoas.. ok.. so it's 11:30pm at my time and i haven't started my homework that's due on MONDAY which today is SATURDAY but tomorrow, I'll be going to malling with my friend because my birthday is on TUESDAY.. so wish me a happy birthday XD.. hahas.. nahh you don't have to...

review and read ppl! XD 


	12. Detention

**omgomgomgogmogmgogmogmogmgogmomg!bwahhhhh only 2 reviews? T.T and i thought i was doing well!1 bwahhsss ohhh wellss xD.. i'll be waiting for mores this chapter! how about... at least 4 reviews before i update? XD**

**kays!**

**

* * *

RECAP XD **

'I don't want to face my stupid feelings for the stupid jerk!' a voice in her head corrected her: 'a hot cute SEXY jerk' She too, slapped herself phsically but not hard, by accident OF corseeeee!

They both put their hands on the door knob of the door as the bell rang for 3:15pm (when everyone was to go out of the school, except for detentions,clubs and other stuff after school)...They sighed deeply.

**finishing my beutiful recap .P

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12: **

They both turned the doornob and they saw each other directly and froze.

Syaoran, as the "brave one" took slow steps to one empty seats at the right corner back of the room. His movements even made Sakura's heart beat fast.. she didn't know what this emotion was... this feeling... that to run up to him and hug him and cry on his shoulders... yesturday... was one of the worst things that happened to her (an...goshhh its NOT the tragedy..yet... i'll be making one later on in the story for my title "Tragedy Unexpected" and it's AFTER they discovered the feeling is...so keep reading my fanfiction to know the tragedy XD)... it pained her heart to think about what happened yesturday...

_flashback---_

_"TOUYA! DAD! I'M HOME!" She yelled cheerfully as she took off her coat and hung it up. _

_no reply.._

_"Touya! Dad!" She yelled one more time._

_"Sakura... dad's sick..." Touya said unhappily and worriedly._

_"huh..? Give him a pill or tylenol or somethingg...take him to the doctor for medicine..." She smiled after she made it sound like the most obvious thing on earth. But.. suddenly she realized something, it struck her hard on the back.. "Sakura.. dad's sick..." Touya has never called her by her name... only when they were little kids but he began to tease her when she was 8 so she wouldn't take the nicknames seriously..._

_Touya was looking down the whole time and his eyes could not be seen and only shown blackness. Tears began to fall on the ground under those dark eyes..._

_"Touya..." She whispered gently. Touya looked at her and stopped looking at the the ground and it struck her harder..._

_"Touya...?" She whispered again and saw her brother's eyes... they were cold, worried, sad, mad... and most of all... **scared... and most fear came into Sakura was that... there was tears at the corners of Touya's eyes...** _

_Sakura began to panic and yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH DAD!"_

_Touya couldn't quite tell her but neither could lie to his little sister, one he loves much in the family... "dad... he has ... lung cancer.." his voice was faint and dead but Sakura could clearly hear his faint whisper and began to cry herself... She ran away in fear and depression. She stayed in the park all night and cried.. could not forget the looks from Touya._

_In the morning, she sneaked back into herself and wiped off her wrecked screwed up face and put on a fake smile for her friends and classmates and changed into school uniform. She did this within 10 minutes and left for school, frowning in her heart..._

_flashback ends--_

She slowly walked towards Syaoran and he just stared at her every move. She frowned deeply, letting go of the smile.. fake.. smile...

Syaoran thought it was because of this stupid detention. She began to have tears flowing and she looked to the ground to hide them. Syaoran didn't know what went on so he sat there, frozen in his seat. She ran up to him and he stood up, didn't know what was happening. Sakura slowly put her head on his shoulder and this shocked him but he would not tear her off his shoulder because... 'i..love her..' he thought to himself and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Sakura... what's...wrong?" He asked in a caring, gentle voice that even shocked Sakura but she decided that she has to trust him and told him about her dad's cancer.

Syaoran was feeling guilty for being mean to her and wanted to help her but failed to know how.

"Syaoran.." She whispered faintly... "yes..?" he answered caringly back.

"no one cares for me no more... onii-chan ignored me.. Tomoyo doesn't talk to me anymore because I couldn't tell her what was wrong whe she saw me frown.. what should I do Syaoran?"

"they do except maybe you should tell Tomoyo the story and support Touya.."

Sakura shook her head "no.. I can't trust Tomoyo, I know she's my best friend since we've met but she loves telling other people my secrets and ...I... can't even support MYSELF!"she yelled the last word out.

Syaoran was totally shocked as she said she couldn't trust Tomoyo but can trust.. him...

"Syaoran.. can I... stay at your house for a while.. I need to escape this world..."

Syaoran was glad to be able to help her out and smiled and nodded of aproval.

Sakura kept crying on his shoulder all detention but he was there to be with her as long as she wants to.

An hour later..

Sakura took herself from the hug and her head from Syaoran and wiped her tears off with her fingers and smiled at Syaoran.. "thanks.."

Syaoran slowly smiled back. "anything for Sakura.."

Sakura smiled back and blushed a deep pink. Syaoran noticed this and thought it made her look cuter.

"Sakura.. I .,... noticed something today... I...lo...love... you.." he faintly blurted out.

Sakura was deeply shocked but decided she loved him as well. "Syaoran.. I... do too!" She put her arms around his neck and Syaoran put his hands around her waist and kissed her and this time, it was less shocking...

Sakura pulled his hand and ran to lead him to her house so she can get all her stuff to escape from the situation.

As she thought about the situation.. her new smile turned into a frown again...

* * *

**bwah.. me done for todaysss XD i think thats good for you peoples wink**

**i'll be thanking the reviews NEXT time... me really need to start Geography project due TOMORROW T.T crys**

**alright... x.. SIGNING OUT! **


	13. New Couples

**HYIIII GUYYYYYSSSS  yeeahhh I'm here AGAINNN… I will say some formal words before I start the chapter:**

one: I formally apologizes for confusion and frustration for promising to update soon last chapter when I clearly did not update until now.

**two: I do not own the CCS characters except MINE and the plot is MINE and my creations are MINE but the characters are CLAMP'S **

**THAT IS ALL…  
**

**RECAP:**

"Syaoran.. can I... stay at your house for a while.. I need to escape this world..."

Syaoran was glad to be able to help her out and smiled and nodded of aproval.

Sakura kept crying on his shoulder all detention but he was there to be with her as long as she wants to.

An hour later..

Sakura took herself from the hug and her head from Syaoran and wiped her tears off with her fingers and smiled at Syaoran.. "thanks.."

Syaoran slowly smiled back. "anything for Sakura.."

Sakura smiled back and blushed a deep pink. Syaoran noticed this and thought it made her look cuter.

"Sakura.. I .,... noticed something today... I...lo...love... you.." he faintly blurted out.

Sakura was deeply shocked but decided she loved him as well. "Syaoran.. I... do too!" She put her arms around his neck and Syaoran put his hands around her waist and kissed her and this time, it was less shocking...

Sakura pulled his hand and ran to lead him to her house so she can get all her stuff to escape from the situation.

As she thought about the situation.. her new smile turned into a frown

**End of Recap..**

**CHAPTER 13XXXXX**

A beautiful young lady walked beside a handsome young man, linking her arms with his. The young lady's outfit was breath-capturing, she wore a black tank top with the hot pink word: biitch and a black skirt a bit over her knees with X's on the right side with the same hot pink that it matches beautiflie (my word, I made it up P ). She wore long silver dangling earrings with black and pink hearts all around. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her lips were accompanied with shiny lip gloss. The male population in the school had their mouths wide opened, drooling over this gorgeous young lady.

The young man with winning amber eyes wore a simple white T-shirt with a leather jacket and (low-riding) jeans that don't fit him. All the girls in their high school was winking and day-dreaming about replacing the gorgeous lady beside him. This young man smirked as he knew he never let go of the treasure he has beside him.

This man is Syaoran Li…. and this stunning gorgeous girl was Sakura Kinomoto.

"Syao-kun……wahhhh this is SCARYYY… I don't like it when so many guys stare at me like thisss…" she whined and there were tears in her eyes as she hid behind her shield… or… umm… boyfriend.

Syaoran chuckled as he comforted his girlfriend. "it's okay, you've faced worse haven't you?"

Sakura nodded as she held onto Syaoran for her dear life.

"Come on.."

She just held on tighter as Syaoran started to run with her to homeroom.

Sakura signed as she and Syaoran arrived in the room, which was empty except for two unknown figures, kissing.

They both wondered who it was, Sakura saw who they were and formed a cute "oh" on her mouth. Syaoran on the other hand, had a smirk plastered on his face. Sakura and Syaoran suddenly turned towards each other with evil smiles as they planned something.

Sakura tiptoed to the side of the classroom taking out an object and then she and Syaoran walked towards the kissing couple, filming their every move.. ummm 'cough' kiss.

They both couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, which took the couple's attention and breaking their 'un-breakable' kiss.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sakura laughed in amusement.

The couple turned towards them, turning deep scarlet red. Guess who they are? TOMOYO AND ERIOL… (a/n: haha, they're sooo stupid P )

Syaoran laughed with Sakura as Sakura danced with her video camera like a winning trophy.

Laughter died down as the other students came in and their teacher came in as well.

"Pesssttt Syaoran… PESSSTTT Syaoran…." Syaoran did not hear this from Eriol.

"SYAORANNNNNNNNNN!" Eriol yelled with irritation as Syaoran failed to hear. The whole class stared wide-eyed at Eriol. He blushed deep red in embarrassment. Sakura and Tomoyo just sweat-dropped seeing his whole attempt.

Five minutes after, during the teacher's doing the attendance, Syaoran's ears sparked.

"Eriol, what is it?" Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura just banged their heads on their desks.

----------LUNCH----------

Sakura frowned as she sat down on their 'popular' table with Tomoyo, Syaoran (sitting beside her), Eriol, Yamazaki, Chihari, Rika, Meling and the rest of their gang. Syaoran just bought lunch to share with Sakura since she didn't bring lunch.

Syaoran seeing her frown, asked her what's wrong.

She just shook her head and in an attempt to smile, she said "Nawww… everything's fine!" she said as she tried to convince her friends to forget their worrying.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran the most, had worried faces.

"are you thinking about your dad again?" Syaoran gently whispered to Sakura.

She nodded and whispered inside Syaoran's ear.

-----------------------------end of chapter 13-------------------------------

hahas, SORRY it's short… but I will get more meaning into it next chapter I'll wrap up… it's all my homework that's bothering me… and I'll reply to reviews next chapter I promise…


	14. Misubi Aniko

**Tragedy Unexpected**

SUMMARY:  
SxS Sakura has just transferred from Tomoeda, Japan to Hong Kong. She can be friends with anyone but the cold-hearted Syaoran has let her down. They hate each other guts but fate made them fall in love but something suddenly comes up that can separate them forever…

Okay guys? Yeah. I'm so sorry.. I haven't updated since.. umm FEBUARY! LOLS.. I'm extremely sor'ry… had some.. PROBLEMS.. as in homework.. events. Etc. oh wells. I'll make this chapter really good alright? (:

**RECAP:**

Sakura frowned as she sat down on their 'popular' table with Tomoyo, Syaoran (sitting beside her), Eriol, Yamazaki, Chihari, Rika, Meling and the rest of their gang. Syaoran just bought lunch to share with Sakura since she didn't bring lunch.

Syaoran seeing her frown, asked her what's wrong.

She just shook her head and in an attempt to smile, she said "Nawww… everything's fine!" she said as she tried to convince her friends to forget their worrying.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran the most, had worried faces.

"are you thinking about your dad again?" Syaoran gently whispered to Sakura.

She nodded and whispered inside Syaoran's ear.

**END OF RECAP**

_CHAPTER 14_

Sakura slowly whispered her secret to Syaoran.

"I'm going to start to work part-time to earn money for the operation my father needs.. it's quite expensive but if I add in my savings and my earn up money, I think I'll make it. My brother is pitching in all his money."

"Saku.. there's no need for all this! I'll loan you money! You can even KEEP IT!"

Sakura frowned at the offer. How could a person like Sakura take money from her new boyfriend? Sure, this proves he loves her but she doesn't want to cause any trouble.

Sakura just shook her head in disapproval and smiled a broken smile. Syaoran and the others started to look worried. "well, you know who to look for if you need me." Kinomoto just nodded.

'this is stupid! I'm being stupid! My FATHER is dying and me and Touya is about to be orphans yet here I am… forgetting this fact and denying this opportunity! BUT—how could I do that to Syao! I mean yes. He's my boyfriend. Yes he's rich. Except I KNOW I'll regret it and feel guilty if I ever have to give him back his money or if we split up , hopefully we would never!!' Sakura kept fighting in her head and kept her glance on the lunch table.

"SAKURA!"

' I think someone's calling my name but… I could be wrong! I mean.. Touya DOES have most of the money.. how the hell am I gonna pay HIM back if dad lives..'

"SAKURA!" A hand waves rapidly infront of the emerald faced beauty.

'OH NO! what if dad DOESN'T MAKE IT! I'm gonna be an orphan! AHHHHH! At least.. Touya will be with me! YES! Touya must take care of me! OH NO! but I'll cry if dad doesn't' make it!'

With this going on.. there was one thing to do:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screeched as Yamazaki and Chiharu passed the cold water to Tomoyo to pour onto Sakura. Syaoran just watched in amusement. Sakura jumped and ran behind Syaoran's body for shield but sadly.. she did not make it when she was about to cover herself behind Syaoran. She got all soaked!

Everyone laughed in amusement as Sakura wailed in the temperature. Suddenly all stopped when a girl with blue hazel eyes and dirty blond hair. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the room and stopped her gaze at the group. She walks toward the table with mischief in her eyes.

"you're Syaoran Li aren't chu baby?" the girl said in a seductive tone.

"who the fuck are you? And don't you DARE call me baby bitch" Syaoran replied in anger.

Sakura and others gasped at Syaoran's use of language. "Don't swear Syoaran!"

Sakura cried.

Syaoran's fiery red eyes softened as he heard his lover's voice and changed back to amber.

"sweety! I'm no bitch! My name is Misubi Aniko! I'm your fiancée! Aren't chu TOTALLY GLAD! Your mother sent me but she's a nasty little cranky old women ain't she? She kept sending me glares! ACKK!"

"don't you DARE call my mother that and she's more beautiful than you'll EVER be even when she's 80 and I'm not marrying no slut, BITCH!"

Sakura became as mad as Syoaran did and came up infront of Syaoran as if he was hers. Which.. is indeed true.

"hey listen. I'm his GIRL-FRIEND. I actually contemplate! WHOOT! Wait. You have NO idea what contemplate is eh? Slut. All you'll EVER do is try to let a dk stick in your hole and then the next day you leave. Don't you EVER touch MY MAN. And who would EVER approve as their daughter-in-law with a person like YOU! I mean.. I wouldn't have no slut pole dancing and having sex with different guys as MY daughter-in-law. NO WONDER you're ONLY wearing a bra to school. WHORE!" Sakura hissed at Misubi.

Everyone in the cafeteria became quiet as Misubi heated up and almost slapped Sakura as she could not transfer this into her.. 'vocabulary' properly, but luckily, Syaoran became her guard and stopped her hand before she could touch Sakura.

"don't you DARE lay a hand on MY women!" Syaoran yelled in anger.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her with him and went into the school yards. They continued to run together holding hand in hand towards no where.

**After hours of traveling and running.. AND RESTING**

Inhale. Exhale. Sakura slowly sat on a nearby log beside Syaoran as he roasted marshmallows. Li Syaoran had went to a local shop to buy supplies with Kinomoto Sakura and ran away.

They were now in nowhere they knew and smiled happily together.

Sakura smiled. Yes, she SMILED. A REAL smile. It's been long since she had one.

Sakura smiled as she stared at the stars in amazement. They were far from city and could see thousands of stars in the midnight sky. She stared at them.

"They're so BEAUTIFUL!" Sakura said in amazement.

"Yeah.. she is" Syaoran replied. He for was not looking at the stars in the sky like Sakura but was staring at the moonlight shining against Sakura's delicate features.

--------------------------end of chapter 14------------------------------------

Reviews.. okay I do NOT have the time for I use an hour typing the STORY.. so if you want a reply ask a simple QUESTION instead comment or.. easier. Type:

REPLY PLEASE: you type your comments and message or questions here.

Okay? Or as long as it says the lines of reply please or can you reply to this review? Then I will do it. For I do not have time to work on replys. I'm TERRIBLY sorry!

Well talk to you all later..

Xsigning out!


End file.
